emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02169
}} "Episode 2169" was a 1 Hour Special, originally transmitted on Thursday 20 February, 1997. Plot Biff and Linda are moving out of the Gamekeepers cottage. Chris turns up to twist the knife once more. Linda stops Biff from doing anything rash. Eric is going to Whitby on business. Dee is still worried about their relationship. He invites her to come to Whitby with him. Butch and Marlon are nervous about going back to Lisa's farm. They try and explain why to Zak, but he isn't interested. Eric and Dee set off for Whitby. Dee is excited. Terry can see why Vic is upset at Viv asking him to buy her out of the business. Betty interrupts them and makes a sarcastic comment. Linda meets the locum vet, Paddy Kirk. He is being barked at by a lively dog called Mac. Kathy is distracted by a pregnancy testing kit. Zak is looking for Butch and Marlon with an axe. They make him doubt Lisa. He bans them from the farm. Biff visits Linda at the Vets surgery. Paddy overhears them talking about Chris attempting to rape Linda. Vic visits the bank manager to ask for a loan. She turns him down because the business is not doing well. She recommends that he sells the business. Jack and Ned are busy lambing. Paddy arrives to see to a breech birth, but is too late. Jack asks him to stay anyway. Frank is still looking for Kim. He has got an appointment with his solicitor to discuss James's future. He tells Chris that if Kim harms their son, he will "destroy her". Paddy doesn't realise that Ned is Linda's father and tells him about Chris trying to rape her. Ned can't believe it and goes rushing off. Betty gives Terry her views on sex. Alan wants to know if Terry is planning to move on. Betty is getting a new lodger. At Holdgate Farm, Ned gets his shotgun out of the cupboard. He tells Jan that he is just going to hunt a fox. She has just sorted out Biff and Linda's room and is quite chirpy. Vic visits Steve and asks if he would like to invest in the shop. Steve is patronising to himand sends him packing. Seth finds Ned heading towards Home Farm. He sees the shotgun and presumes that Ned is poaching. Mandy moans to Betty that she can't get a man. She finds Kathy's pregnancy testing kit. Ned confronts Chris with the loaded gun. Part 2 Chris is scared and tries to deny everything. Ned is angry. Sophie interrupts them with Joseph, but senses that she isn't wanted. Steve is scathing about Vic in front of Terry. Terry makes a remark and Alan tells him off. Paddy tells Linda how he has put his foot in it with her dad. In Whitby, Dee receives admiring glances from 2 lads.Eric takes her into the auction rooms. He bargains with the owner and is ready to reach a deal, but then he starts to insult Dee. Eric cancels his order and walks out smashing a fake teapot on the way. Linda charges up to where Jack is lambing. Jack tells her that Ned has gone missing and Linda panics. Zak finds Lisa playing her violin. She reassures him that she will get rid of Barry and that she loves him. He is worried that his family may put her off. Ned is still threatening Chris. He still refuses to admit anything. They are interrupted again by Rachel this time. Ned hides while she confronts Chris about Joseph's maintenance money which is late again. She notices that he is behaving strangely. Ned takes Chris away from the office. Barry, Zak and Lisa sit in her sitting room. Barry is forever fiddling with something and this gets on Zak's nerves. Lisa orders Barry to show Zak what he has been working on for the last few years in the barn. Butch tastes the liquid that they stole from Barry. It turns out to be pigs urine. Linda tells Biff that her dad knows about Chris. They worry even more when Jan tells them that Ned came home earlier for his gun. Alice asks Betty if she has got any gossip. Kathy tells Mandy that she cannot face doing the pregnancy test. Linda has told her mum about Chris. She wants to call the police, but Biff stops her. Eric is fuming with the auction room man for insulting Dee. She calms him down. They go to check into their hotel. Kathy tells Mandy that she has had a miscarriage before and is worried that it may happen again. Mandy tells her to take care, but then makes a thoughtless remark about it not being Dave's baby. The hotel manager makes Eric feel uncomfortable when he asks for a double room. Mandy apologises to Kathy who starts crying. She misses Dave. Biff and Linda arrive at Home Farm. They find Frank in the office. Linda demands to know where Chris is. Ned is making him drive at gunpoint. Chris is sweating. Marlon and Butch arrive at Barry's barn. They tell Zak that Barry has tried to poison Butch by brewing "pig piddle". They thought that it was whisky. Barry reveals his lifes work - a rocket. Lisa looks on proudly. He tells them that it is fuelled by the waste product from pigs. Zak mocks him and he decides to go for a launch - now. Part 3 Zak is still mocking Barry's rocket. Butch and Marlon are interested. Marlon presses the button too early. They all watch as the rocket launches, but then comes back down to earth with a parachute. Eric and Dee are the only customers in the hotel restaurant. Dee starts to say grace. She thinks that the hotel is wonderful. Ned is just making Chris sit in the car in the dark. Frank tries to telephone his mobile, but Ned throws it out of the car and makes him drive on. The last of the wine bar customers leave and Kathy and Mandy open a bottle of wine. Mandy encourages Kathy to do the test. The manager is making Dee uncomfortable. Eric notices. Marlon and Butch decide to start selling pig slurry for fuel. Dee goes up to the hotel room. She is still confused by Eric's behaviour. He tells her that she can leave if she wants to. Kathy is not pregnant. Ned has made Chris drive into the quarry. Chris tries get him to talk , but Ned is serious about wanting to do him harm. Marlon has filled Zak's van with pig fuel. He tries to drive it away, but pulls open the door to the barn. It reveals Barry's real masterpiece - a giant rocket. Dee is ready for bed. Eric comforts her at last. Ned drags Chris from the car. He blames Chris for everything bad that has happened to him or his family in the last few years. He seems to be having a breakdown. Frank arrives with Linda and Biff. Ned still wants to kill Chris, but Linda screams at him and Biff gets the gun. Frank tells Chris that he is ashamed of him. Chris says that he was never much of a man even before the accident. Ned throws his gun into the quarry and Chris cries with relief. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:1 Hour Episodes Category:Featured episodes